


The Case of the Food Fiasco (3 + 1)

by erensama



Series: Suits Fills [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 3+1, Baked Goods, Established Relationship, Harvey has a sweet tooth, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensama/pseuds/erensama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Harvey steals/eats Mike’s food, and one time Mike manages to protect his food from Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Food Fiasco (3 + 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Three times Harvey steals/eats Mike’s food, and one time Mike manages to protect his food from Harvey. Established relationship.  
> I originally made a prompt about this, but it was a 5 + 1 and now I’m filling my own prompt but with a 3 + 1. I wrote it in Spanish first before I rewrote it in English, sorry for any errors in here. All the food I mention will be baked goods and sweets, Harvey has a sweet tooth!

**1\. Breakfast – the stolen blueberry muffin**

The food fiasco was Harvey’s fault, that’s all Mike is going to think for the rest of the week. It’s not like Harvey can’t have Donna get him lunch or something, or that maybe if he got off his ass and went out to have lunch in the first place then this would have never happened. Yup, blaming Harvey makes it bearable to Mike, sort of.

 

The unspeakable happens to Mike, he forgot to set his alarm clock to wake him up at the ungodly hour of the day Harvey asked him to bike to work. Harvey had made sure to remind Mike the entire weekend to present himself at 6 AM sharp for a case they’d been working on the entire week. Sure he was late, and sure he took a few more minutes to his already ‘late to work’ day, but Mike sure as hell wasn’t going to be subjected to Harvey and Louis’s work without something in his growling stomach. A simple brown bag with one warm blueberry muffin he’s sure will take him to heaven when he hears Louis yell at him later on in the day, and one hot ready to pour down his throat coffee with extra sugar. Mike knows he’s late, but he’s ready for the unavoidable day he calls ‘being treated like a slave’, which he now nicknames ‘Mondays from Hell’.

 

Mike doesn’t even look twice at the bored but serious security who he shows his ID card to, poor guy probably hates Mondays as much as him. Mike looks around the halls, _now to plan on how to avoid Louis with a stick up his ass until lunch_ he tells himself and gets to his cubicle before the other associates started pouring in like rats. No one seems to be at their cubicles though, and Mike’s watch shows 6:40 AM. Okay, so no one else is in yet, might as well take the files out and eat breakfast for now. God his bag is heavy, not that Harvey handing him a million files to take home and work on has anything to do with it.

 

Just as he’s unpacking the files back on his desk and looks up, Harvey is already leaning slightly by his cubicle, the bastard sneaky as ever and with a smug on his face that Mike’s sure he’d claw away if it weren’t for the fact that Harvey is supposed to be his boss right now. When they’re leaving the office…well let’s say they’re a little more than co-workers. It’s not anyone’s business if Mike is dating Harvey, and has been dating for the past six months; Mike doesn’t need any more comments from the other associates (mostly Kyle and Gregory these days) that it’s favoritism.

 

Mike unpacks his lunch, taking a sip of his coffee before he can properly look up at his boyfri- um, boss. “Forgot to set your alarm or something?” count on Harvey to be the ass who tells him the obvious so early in the morning.

 

“Nah boss, I got hit by I car while I was biking to work this morning, no big deal.” Mike hopes Harvey catches the sarcasm in his voice as a sign to back off the ‘forgot to set my alarm this morning’ comments; he’s really not in the mood to hear more. Instead, Harvey’s face goes blank for a split second before he gives Mike a worried face.

 

“Harvey, you know I was kidding right?” Mike says, biting his lip and Harvey is still staring at him.

 

“Harvey?” Mike says as soon as Harvey’s silence becomes worrying and awkward. Yeah, all his needed this _oh-so-very-lovely-morning_ was for Harvey to take him serious about a joke; but he forgets _Boss Harvey_ is different from _Boyfriend Harvey_ ; so naturally he’d be upset about Mike getting hurt. Harvey looks a mixed of pissed off, worried and not amused all over, and Mike mentally hits himself in the head when he realizes that Harvey took his comment seriously.

 

“Yeah, you see that wasn’t funny Mike, don’t scare me like that.” Harvey says. Mike frowns and looks back at his blueberry muffin, reaching to grab it before Harvey snatches it. Next thing Mike knows, Harvey takes a bite from his blueberry muffin and watches in horror as he finishes the entire thing.

 

“What the hell Harvey? That’s my breakfast!” Mike yells and smacks the hand that has stolen his breakfast. Harvey just chuckles a little and messes up Mike’s hair (not like he doesn’t already have a bed head right now).

 

“That was your breakfast. Think of it as punishment for your comment. You’re still in trouble though, but be in my office when you’re done sulking here.” Harvey says, walking away with an accomplished expression on his face. _Damn it Harvey!_ Mike does indeed sulk and finishes the rest of his coffee before he throws it out in the trash bin. No breakfast this morning it seems, Mike is just going to have to wait until lunch to fill his stomach; but for now, back to those files and then to Harvey’s office.


End file.
